Stuck In Limbo
by Tayras
Summary: Bella Swan has limited exposure to the teen lifestyle all thanks to her authorative father. Her life constitutes of her best friend Alice and making Edward Cullen's life miserable.One night at a party everything changes, but is it for the better or worst?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's Characters but my plot (For the whole story).**

**This is my first story so please be critical and tell me what you think, honestly!**

I wanted to go to the party but I couldn't ask my father. I knew his immediate answer would be a resounding NO! Ever since I started Forks High and my contact with boys became existent due to me attending an all girl's school since I knew myself, literally, but my social life took a turn for the worst. I was no longer allowed to attend sleepovers and movie nights. Heck, I didn't even get to have my sweet sixteen, not that I wanted one. My dad insisted that we go to the local diner as a family for celebrating special occasions, and what a family we were. A party of two pitiful souls, one determined to forget the wife that left him and his four year old daughter in hope of escaping his authority. Little did he know that I still kept in contact with my mom, Renee. She at least asked me how I felt about stuff and supported me in my secret obsession, art.

My stumpy fingers subconsciously dialled a very familiar number. She answered on the third ring, "Bermuda Bella, what's up?" The corners of my mouth lifted at the use of our invented greeting. We decided to greet each other this way one afternoon during a boring period of Add Maths. It was boring for me because I already knew what was being taught.

"Al, I 'm sorry but I can't make it tonight." I plopped down on my comfy bed and sighed awaiting her response.

"What! Belllaaaa! You promised." Her whiny tone was truly funny, she sounded like a six year old demanding sprinkles on her ice cream.

"You know my dad, besides I really don't see the point of me attending that party. Wait a minute, I didn't promise you anything!" Alice let out a pitiful sound at being caught.

"Well that's not the point, I can't go by myself I need my co-pilot and..." Alice trailed of making me think that she fainted or something of equal consequence.

"Al? Aliccceee?" I enquired while trying to remember the ambulances' number in case something really did happen.

"Oh sorry Bella, I just drifted off but I have a solution!" The change in her tone was familiar and I didn't like it one bit. The last time she used that tone I ended up grounded for a month.

"No no no Al, don't even think about..." but she cut me of mid sentence. "Oh please bestest friend in the galaxy, including short green people to. I'll do your Chemistry homework for a week!" Her offer was sorely tempting and her flattery went unmissed. I almost gave in to sneaking out but I was not risking getting grounded in order to go to some party where I hardly knew anyone. I got up of my bed and started to pace back and forth in front of my big enough window. A passerby would probably think I was crazy due to the speed of my pacing.

"Please Bella, Jasper will be there and Edward too." I disregarded the Edward part, I disliked him greatly ever since our first encounter.

On my second week of Forks high I was enjoying the solitude of the library in a little, cosy corner with a window that overlooked the deserted field. I peered out the frosty window imagining how Harry Potter would look with transition lenses while the seventh book in the series rested neatly on the ancient looking table in front f me.

Suddenly someone hissed in my left ear frightening me out of my pondering. I had now started taking Karate classes and acted on instinct. I didn't mean for my left fist to connect with the force that it did to the left side of his well chiselled jaw...

"Bella, are you there?" Alice broke through my ill-timed reverie.

"You know what; pick me up at 7:30 at or usual spot." I didn't know what made me say that but I decided that I could have a little fun with Edward tonight.

After making further plans with Alice and hearing her squeals of joy, I lay back down on my welcoming bed and thought back to that afternoon in the library.

After accidentally punching him, a string of profanities filled the air, my shocked face turned beet red and the stout librarian came bustling towards us with her lip set in a grim line. What pretty much happened was that we both got banned from the library for a WHOLE week. At that moment I couldn't appreciate the beauty that was Edward Cullen, because I was furious beyond measure at him. He accused me of stealing his spot which I remember lacked his name.

The day after I met Alice and we became fast friends. I relayed my library encounter to her and might've mentioned how good looking Edward was. I later discovered that Edward was her twin brother which made me spit my cranberry juice all over her tiny face.

I laughed to myself for being so foolish as to mention the looks part. She now tortures me non-stop but we do have a common goal that makes our bond stronger; and that is making Edward's life totally miserable, we called it 'MELTM'.

I sprung off my bed and headed straight to my small closet in search of the perfect outfit for tonight. Alice would be busy with Jasper tonight so it would be my sole responsibility to carry out MELTM, and boy was I going to make him wish he stayed at home under his covers.

**xxxxxXXxxxx**

**Reviews are not compulsory but will be greatly appreciated.****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I would like to thank Sasibell, twimom76, ****Palikane87**** and ****SmAsh92**** for reminding me I have a story to update.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Alice couldn't help the squeal that erupted from within as we pulled into Emmet's massive driveway. He was Rosalie's boyfriend as of last Saturday thanks to the interference of Alice, as always. We were friends with Emmet since the start of high school but I can't let my dad know, I'd get the stink eye for a month if he ever found out. Emmet's best buddy unfortunately was no other than Edward. This meant that I had to share a lunch table with him. If it wasn't for Jasper, whom Alice wishes was her boyfriend, and Rosalie who were also twins I would've dug my eyes out of its sockets, or worse strangle Edward. They made the torture bearable.

I look down at Alice's death heels and thanked god for my comfy choice of footwear, my lucky plaid converse. We were decked out in our party dresses, her's black and mine yellow and if I might say, we looked mighty fine.

The atmosphere was eerily quiet and one would not have guessed that a party was taking place inside. We made our way towards the 10 feet, thick wooden doorway with two golden lions as knockers. It was creepy to say the least, even Emmet thought so but his parents obviously didn't. They were both on a cruise in the Caribbean having inherited a huge sum each from their deceased elders.

My right hand stopped mid-air as the left door creaked open. That was unexpected considering I didn't even knock. The antique door gave way to a colossal hallway with checkered tiles. The interior of the mansion was pretty modern compared to its exterior.

Alice and I stood rooted to the spot unsure of how to proceed. No one was behind the door which supposedly opened on its own. I looked at her quizzical expression and then realised my face bore one to. She tilted her head towards the inside and took a step forward, a gesture for me to follow.

"Where is everyone?" I stage whispered because I didn't want to break the steeling silence.

"I don't know but this reminds me of those very predictable horror movies where the victims saunter towards their end unknowingly."She whispered back. I felt the same way and hoped that this was one of Emmet's stupid pranks.

A cool wind blew behind me causing the hairs on my neck to erect to full height; it reminded me that the front door was still open. Should I close it and lose a possible escape route or should I leave it open and risk exposure from behind? I knew I was overreacting but the heavy rain that began to pelt down didn't reassure me one bit.

We were still standing a few footsteps inside when Alice reached into her clutch for her orange iphone. Her fingers glided over the keys and soon she was speaking to someone on the other end of the line. Comprehension graced her face then what I guessed to be panic.

Her eyes were focussed on the air to the right of my head and it seemed like her soul momentarily left her petite body. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime she turned to me and spoke in a soft voice, "no one's here and no one will be here anytime soon. The party was cancelled because of a freak storm." As she said this she gestured outside with her chin. "That was Jasper. He's out there searching for Edward and Emmet."

"Edward and Emmet?" I interrupted. "Why are they out there to begin with?" I prayed a silent prayer wishing for their safety. Although I disliked Edward, I didn't want something bad to occur like lightning striking him and splitting his skull into two.

"I don't know, but what if something happens to them, especially Jasper?" As Alice said this she sunk to the floor on her knees and looked at me beseechingly.

"Where were they last?" As I said this my body subconsciously turned towards the still open door. Outside was pitch black and the sky only illuminated by abrupt flashes.

"At the gas station...wait you aren't thinking of going out there?" Her voice raised an octave as she said this. I nodded my head and took a step towards the door.

"Well don't think I'm going to stay here all alone! I'm coming with you." She rose to her feet and took a determined stride towards me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I whispered to myself. Side by side we made our way into the foggy night with resolved steps and the cold wind in our hair.

**xxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well there you have it, hope you enjoyed it. Oh, I can't forget to thank April's summer Breeze for her encouragement, you rock Dilz!**

**I really do hope that Rob and Kristen are together because they are so cute together being caught in public kissing and all! **

**Don't forget to review! Should I put Jacob in the story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but it IS the summer vacation after all.**

**I would like to say hi to my very first reviewer**_** Beeeeekaaaaa, **_**I will take your suggestion into consideration!**__

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Previously:**

"_Where were they last?" As I said this my body subconsciously turned towards the still open door. Outside was pitch black and the sky only illuminated by abrupt flashes._

"_At the gas station...wait you aren't thinking of going out there?" Her voice raised an octave as she said this. I nodded my head and took a step towards the door._

"_Well don't think I'm going to stay here all alone! I'm coming with you." She rose to her feet and took a determined stride towards me._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way," I whispered to myself. Side by side we made our way into the foggy night with resolved steps and the cold wind in our hair. _

**Chapter 4**

"Alice, pull over." My left hand was already on the door handle before the car completely stopped.

"What's wrong?" She enquired.

I pointed to the red Jeep Wrangler a little ahead of us, parked neatly in the parking lot of the Quick Shoppe trying to be inconspicuous.

I gestured for Alice to follow me with a quick wave as I made my way towards the three idiots choking on their own laughter next to the jeep's rear end. With every stride my anger grew ten-fold. How dare they attempt to prank me! I had forgotten that Alice was behind me until I heard a snicker coming from her direction.

With the boys partially forgotten, I turned around and was welcomed with the sight of Alice bent over trying to support her vibrating body. She looked up at me through teary eyes and said," I didn't mean to!"

Comprehension dawned on me and the anger was fuelled by betrayal. How could she? My best friend? She was supposed to help me with operation MELTM but instead she joined the enemy!

I eyes shrunk into tiny slits and my nose flared as my hands balled into tight fists. Sensing the direction of my annoyance, she backed up a little with her hands defensively in front of her.

I voiced the thought that was making my head swell, "how could you?"

I didn't realise I yelled the thought instead of voicing it until I heard the Devil's voice behind me. "Hey guys! Aww man, she sold us out. See Jasper, I told you we should've done this without Alice." He said the last bit in an accusing tone and then came to stand by my side.

We were currently standing in the deserted road having this 'discussion'. I looked up at the now clear sky and tried to control my breathing. Wait, how did they get the weather to collaborate with their stupid prank? Hmmmm...weird.

I was all calm now and was still musing this weird coincidence with my arms folded in front of me until warm masculine arms engulfed me from behind. "Is Belly upset?" Edward said this teasingly. I guess he still hadn't learnt his lesson from all the other times I left him with sore spots. I WAS a black belt after all, so I reacted impulsively by pinning him to the cold ground.

The others started howling with laughter and so did I as I finally appreciated the brilliance of their prank. As the laughter died down, I was suddenly aware of the compromising situation Edward and I were in. I was straddling him with my hands on his hard chest and his long fingers were wrapped around my waist.

"Ummm...and don't call me 'Belly' again," I said somewhat awkwardly as I rose to my feet and righted my dress. He had a smug look on his face that I badly wanted to wipe off but I resisted the urge to punch him until he said 'mama.'

My arms wrapped around my body as a strong wind blew my lose curls in every direction.

"Are you guys sure that there really isn't an approaching storm?" Alice said finally breaking the silence. As I looked at her I noticed that she was trembling a lot and her lips were turning blue. Jasper realising this as well wrapped his arms protectively around her and pulled her into his coat.

"We really should get going; I want to pick Rose up for a sleep over." He said this with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Here Bella, take my coat you need it more than I do." This completely shocked me. Why was Edward being nice to me? I was just about to refuse him when another cold wind came my way. With trembling fingers I accepted it and was immediately engulfed by his heavenly scent and warmth.

I looked into his green eyes and was yet again surprised to see concern and some other emotion I couldn't name in them. His face was suddenly getting brighter with every passing second as the others voices were becoming more distant. Finally the only sound I could hear was the screeching of tires and a painstaking scream.

All this seemed to happen in slow motion but our eyes never left the other until they were forcefully torn away from each other's penetrating gaze by a shear force that sent us soaring into the cold air. I couldn't muster the strength to move but concentrated on the warm substance that was trickling down the right side of my face.

The sound of cries for help, hurried footsteps, and the cold hard ground below me, the bitter dismal atmosphere, and finally green eyes were the last things I was aware of as my mind slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**XXXxxxxXXXX**

**Hope this chapter was enjoyable for those of you who like it when people die! Hehehe...on a better note, Happy Independence Day to my fellow Trinidadians!**

**I would yet again like to thank **_**April's Summer Breeze**_** for her continued support. Check out her story **_**Midwinter Breeze**_**.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I you do, I will mention you in the next chapter! **


End file.
